Luck Be a Lady
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Sky Masterson; one of the best crapshooters, extremely rich, and dateless. Sad right, but one woman might be able to change his luck after only meeting her once. What happened after Sky met with Adelaide at the HotBox? You'll found out. Comes to Sky/Sarah


**Luck Be a Lady**

"Wait till you fall for fall someone Sky, then you'll find out." Adelaide, well-known fiancée to the infamous Nathan Detroit, said angrily to Sky (Obediah) Masterson as he was about to walk out of the HotBox. Sky hesitated while turning to Adelaide and replied uneasily,

"Yeah," Sky Masterson walked out of the HotBox to leave a depressed Adelaide sitting by herself. As he walked the street of Broadway, he pondered on what Miss Adelaide had said. Did he already know what that was like? Did Miss Sarah Brown think that _he _could change . . . no, that was impossible. After what had happened in the Mission, he wasn't even sure if he'd want to _encounter_ Sarah Brown again. Sky sighed depressingly as he heard a bang from one of the alleyways. He looked around the corner to find two people; a man and a woman, and the woman was being abused.

"Hey!" Sky ran down the alley, walked to the unknown man, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and punched him with his right. The woman was panting with a hand over her chest; on her cheek, she bore a short but bleeding cut. Sky kneeled down to the woman and helped her to her feet, "Are you alright Miss?"

"I am, thank you. Miss Luck you might as well call me." the woman said cleaning up her skirt. Sky chuckled quietly. "Aren't you Sky Masterson?"

"I am, may I ask how you know this?" Sky asked quite curiously.

"My husbands a gambler; he considers you a god." She replied. Sky realized the gravity of that situation fairly quickly, which made his face drop.

"Well . . . I'm sorry." Sky apologized as the two started walking out.

"It's not your fault if my husband does what he does because of gambling." She said shrugging, which was more or less true.

"If I may be inclined to do so . . . may I escort you somewhere a little safer?" Sky asked seriously.

"If you feel so inclined to do so, Mr. Masterson, I'm not going to try and stop you." She said half-smiling as they continued to walk.

"So, can I ask you your name?"

"My name is fairly hard to pronounce, Mr. Masterson."

"I can handle hard."

"I warned you then, Kseniya." Sky was taken back by that name; he looked at her, and she smiled. "Hard enough?"

"Yes," Sky answered, which made her laugh.

"So . . . if you don't mind me asking something," Kseniya persisted, which Sky nodded to, "what happened in that Mission? Miss Sarah looked absolutely furious," Sky looked downward.

"There was a crap game." Sky explained, which made Kseniya's mouth drop. "Miss Sarah thought that I had taken her away . . . so that the crap game could go on."

"Oh no, that's horrible!" Kseniya exclaimed seeming astonished. Sky nodded a little glumly. "Mr. Masterson," Sky looked back at Kseniya who was looking at him concernedly, "You shouldn't give up though. My sister's a Missionary in Virginia; she thought that she would never find a man who would accept her as she was. And then came in her now fiancé, Walter. He had constantly tried and tried to persuade her that he was the right guy. But she said that he had sinned too much for her to even affiliate with the guy. Yet, he kept going, and it was at her Mission's _prayer meeting_ that she gave in and saw he was a good man." Sky looked at Kseniya who had a smile on her face.

"Are you making this up to make me feel better?" Sky asked.

"Well . . . only the prayer meeting part," Kseniya explained honestly, which made Sky laugh, "but the rest is true I can assure you."

"Where exactly would you like me to take you?" Sky asked changing the subject, feeling a little better.

"You can leave me at Mindy's restaurant. I was going to meet up with a friend anyhow." Kseniya explained.

"Alright, are you sure?" Sky asked.

"I'll lay you eight to five that you won't have to worry about me after this incident." Kseniya said with a smile. Sky Masterson laughed heartily, not having heard gambling terms come out of a woman's mouth so fluently as if it was a language.

"I'll count on it," Sky said with a bit of relief in his voice as he opened the door for Kseniya. "Nice meeting you, Kseniya,"

"You too. Goodbye Mr. Masterson, and good luck with Miss Sarah." Kseniya said as she walked through the store and sat down at a table. Sky Masterson walked off with a bit of a smile. Maybe Kseniya was right; Sky Masterson shouldn't be giving up this easily. After all he's done, why should he stop now? He might as well try his best to finish this up whether it was for the good or the bad of him. Sky went back to the Mission, and upon his arrival, Miss Sarah happened to be in the front hall talking to her grandfather, Arvide Abernathy.

"–Sarah, dear, it doesn't matter–"

"Good evening Miss Sarah, Brother Abernathy," Sky said, inviting himself in as Sarah rolled her eyes and as Arvide turned to him, "How goes it with the soul-saving? Tonight's the big meeting, isn't?"

"It's supposed to be. The General is coming." Arvide explained to Sky seriously.

"The General's a tough doll, eh?" Sky asked as Arvide gave a look, which said "Oh yeah."

"Grandfather, we've got to hurry." Sarah said, interrupting the coming conversation.

"Miss Sarah, you've forgotten something, but being a gambler, I don't forget things like this. You still hold my marker for twelve sinners tonight." Sky said as Arvide backed away subtly.

"Mr. Masterson, last night the Mission was filled with your friends. Let's just call it even." Sarah said, a little coldly. Sarah went out into another room, and Sky was going out, but Arvide turned him around,

"If you don't pay off that marker, I'll tell the whole town, you're a dirty welcher." Arvide warned him, in a threatening way while pointing his index finger at Sky. Arvide soon walked in the same direction Sarah went. Sky walked out of the Mission, Nicely-Nicely Johnson had run into him again.

"Hey Sky, are you coming to the game or not?" Nicely asked.

"Yeah, where is it?" Sky asked rather casually. Nicely-Nicely looked from left to right, up and down the street before removing a sewer cover. The two looked down, looked back at each other with a bit of disgust and went down into the New York City sewers.

"Here they are Sky," Nicely-Nicely said after minutes wandering through the sewer .

"Well, fresh blood eh, you looking for some action?" a gambler by the name of Big Jule asked temptingly.

"Not at the moment." Sky answered pleasantly as he made to the middle of group of crapshooters. "I'd like to talk with some of you guys about Miss Sarah Brown's Mission,"

"We ain't talking. We're shooting crap!" Big Jule argued.

"I'm only asking, for one moment." Sky said, getting a little angry at Big Jule's rudeness.

"Say, who is this guy anyway?" Big Jule asked another gambler by the name of Harry the Horse.

"That's the fella I was telling you about. The one who took the doll to Havana." Harry the Horse said while looking at Sky.

"Look, you're slowing up the action around here." Big Jule said.

"Well, if you're looking for action, would like to make a wager on a proposition?" Sky asked moving over to Big Jule. Big Jule stood up anxiously.

"What's the proposition?" Big Jule asked excitedly.

"Am I right-handed or left-handed?" Sky asked. Big Jule's brow scrunched up, and he asked,

"How am I supposed to know a thing like that?"

"I'll give you a clue." Sky said as he threw him a right-handed punch to the face, making him fall unconscious. The crapshooters were shocked and at the same time relieved that someone had shut Big Jule up for the moment. Sky went over to Big Jule, rummaged through his pockets, and threw Nathan Detroit his gun. Nathan gingerly touching the gun said,

"Kindly return this to Sears Roebuck," Nathan handed the gun to Benny who threw across the floor.

"Now, tonight at 409 West 49th Street at Miss Sarah Brown's Mission, there is a midnight prayer meeting. I promised I would deliver some sinners, and when it comes to sinning you guys are pretty high up on the paint cards." Sky explained.

"I don't want to spend no evening in a hallelujah joint!" Harry the Horse cried standing up.

"I guarantee you the air is cleaner up there than it is down here." Sky countered calmly as Harry sat back down. "And I bet it wouldn't hurt to learn how to make a four the hard way." No response was given to Sky; he shrugged. "Well, I tried. See you around Nathan,"

"Wait a minute Sky, about the Havana business." Nathan said stopping Sky from leaving, " I regret I temporarily do not have the one thousand to pay you."

"No need, you won." Sky said searching through his pocket for a thousand dollars. Nathan was immediately confused.

"I thought you took Miss Sarah to Havana?" Nathan questioned. Sky shook his head,

"You thought wrong." Sky said starting to walk off. Sky was only foot away from coming out of the crapshooters' earshot but he overheard one comment from Harry the Horse,

"With your dice he can't make no pass to save his soul!" Sky wheeled around and asked,

"What did you say?"

"I says with your dice he can't make no pass to save his soul." Harry the Horse repeated a little confused.

"Well, maybe I can make a pass to save his." Sky said pointing at Big Jule, "And his, and yours, and yours, and his." Sky had suddenly struck an idea. "I will beat each of you, a thousand dollars _cash_ for a marker against your souls. If I win, you all come to the meeting tonight. Okay? One meeting?" Harry shrugged,

"Okay by me."

"By me too,"

"You too Nathan, one thousand against your soul." Sky said as the rest had joined in.

"Me? I don't if I got one." Nathan said.

"You got one somewhere. Give me the dice. I got a little more than dough riding on this one." Sky said as the crapshooters moved back a little to give Sky room.

_**[["Luck Be a Lady" music]]**_

"They call you Lady Luck," Sky sang.

Out of the blue, a woman with silky hair dressed in a pink, subtly wavy dress that reached her knees and showed off her curves came walking out in high heels, which made all of the crapshooters whisper among themselves and stare in awe, "but there is room for doubt. At times you have a very unladylike way of running out."

The unknown woman whom Sky was supposedly referring to as "Lady Luck" came strutting over to Sky, who took her by his side. "You're this a date with me, the pickings have been lush. And yet before this evening is over you might give me the brush."

The woman smiled seductively for awhile, but tried to walk off, but Sky still holding onto her hand, spun her back in. "You might forget your manners, you might refuse to stay, and so the best that I can do is pray." Lady Luck seemed taken aback, but let Sky continue,

"Luck be a lady tonight. Luck be a lady tonight. Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with, Luck be a lady tonight."

The crapshooters had started mimicking Sky's dancing with Lady Luck as she showed off some her dance moves to them. At the last line, she went down into a split. She was picked up by Sky at the waist, and she mimicked the crapshooters by bouncing side-to-side while twirling her dress around her once Sky had set her down.

"Luck let a gentleman see, how nice a dame you can be. I've seen the way you've treated other guys you've been with, Luck be a lady with me."

Lady Luck danced around some of the crapshooters, moving her feet with grapevines and rock-steps. The crapshooters were amazed and showed their hands at the last line to Lady Luck as she carefully but smoothly bent one knee and let her right leg slide behind her. Sky was holding her left hand and kissed it as the two started walking around.

"A lady doesn't leave her escort."

Lady Luck tried to move away to another crapshooter, but Sky held her back and continued to sing,

"It isn't fair, it isn't nice."

Lady Luck attempted to get out of Sky's grip again (two trumpets), but it was pointless. Until Sky started singing again, was she free to wander,

"A lady doesn't wander all over the room and blow on some other guy's dice."

Lady Luck winked at one of the crapshooters and blew on his dice. Sky caught her, and he wrapped her within his arms.

"So let's keep the party polite, never get out of my sight."

Sky winked and smiled at Lady Luck who returned it gladly as the two danced together in-sync.

"Stick with me baby, I'm the fellow you came in with. Luck be a lady, Luck be a lady, Luck be a lady tonight."

The two kept bouncing on their feet (switching weights), and their hands were entwined at Lady Luck's waist. Sky then spun her out towards the crapshooters, and they sang,  
"Luck be a lady tonight. Luck be a lady tonight. Luck, if you've ever been a lady to begin with, Luck be a lady tonight."

The crapshooters were bouncing on their feet and singing to Lady Luck as she danced backward. On the last line, Lady Luck let her left leg slide behind her with her right arm posed in the air.

"Luck let a gentleman see,"  
"Luck let a gentleman see,"  
"How nice a dame you can be."  
"How nice a dame you can be."  
"I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with,"  
"Luck me a lady, a lady, be a lady with me."  
"Luck be a lady with me."

She let four crapshooters kiss her hands (two for each hand) as they all surrounded her.

"A Lady wouldn't flirt with strangers."

Lady Luck sneakily went behind Sky and blew a kiss to one of the crapshooters.

"She'd have a heart, she'd have a soul. A lady wouldn't make little snake eyes at me, when I've got my life on this roll."

Sky spun her back to him as the two danced at each other with spinning and hand movements.

"So let's keep the party polite,"

"Let's keep the party polite!"

"Never get out of my sight,"

Sky wrapped Lady Luck in his arms, and they started bouncing on their feet once again.

"Never get out of my sight. Stick here, baby, stick here, baby."  
"Stick with me, baby, I'm the fellow you came in with. Luck be a lady,"  
"Luck be a lady,"  
"Luck – be – a lady – tonight!"

Lady Luck blew on his dice with a smile and moved behind him.

"HA!"

Sky smiled at his roll as Lady Luck came from behind him and started walking off.

"Thanks Lady Luck, or should I say, _Kseniya_." Sky whispered.

Kseniya turned around, still walking and smiled as she faded and disappeared into the sewer's walls.

**Well, what's my reason for this might you ask? You see, I'm in the musical ****Guys and Dolls**** right now; my next show is Thursday, and I'm really excited! I have a total of five shows, and I am one of the coolest characters … Arvide Abernathy! Now, you're probably asking, "Wait a minute, isn't Arvide a guy?" That is true, but my director was allowed/granted the rights to change the sex and name if it was needed. So, when I first heard "Luck Be a Lady" this is what I kinda pictured! Yeah, me and my imagery, we have a lot of history. Lol – but I hope you liked this little ON CANON *gasp* oneshot.**

**And I'm doing everything but Emma, huh? Well, (I know I've probably said this a billion times already), but I am actually working on her. I have the first day done, and I need to finish up the second day and then I'll finally post it up! **

**About Kseniya: I have a good friend who is Russian, and she told me that this name can mean luck. So … yeah, that's why I used this name of all names. I really liked this one. **

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read it, and please review!**

**Mysterious Victoria : )**


End file.
